


Working On It

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Dark, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Panic, Heterosexual Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Marvel Universe, More tags later, Multi, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Tony Stark, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Read at Your Own Risk, References to Marvel Ultimates, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve Rogers is not adjusting well, Stony - Freeform, TW Hate Speech, Tony Stark Has Panic Attacks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trigger Warnings, Unsafe Sex, World building??, dark themes, gay slurs, please be mindful, sorry y’all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is still trying to acclimate to this brand-new world he’s woken up in. Tony Stark embodies everything that Steve was taught to be against. How the hell are they supposed to make this team work?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Others, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Others, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Excuse me, what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. 
> 
> This uh, this is some kinda dark stuff. Well, it’s full of triggers and it’s going to be for a while so please read it at your own risk. It’s just something I’ve been thinking on for a while now.
> 
> Pleas also note: I DO NOT support any of the harmful/triggering language or ideals. 
> 
> Seriously, please read at your own risk.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are my own. Again, read at your own risk.

“That’s just— “Tony pinches the bridge of his nose; the headache from earlier was going to migraine territory. Tony’s been called a lot of things in his lifetime. Asshole. Useless. Crazy. Spoiled. Murderer. Oh, and his favorite, The Merchant of Death. None of those things ever really got beneath his skin. Sure, they may have stung a bit at the time but they usually were stored far in the recesses of his mind or Tony just let them roll off of him.

But something about the way that Captain America of all people, used the words _“fucking fairy”_ when describing him, just really, really got under his skin. Maybe it was because those were the words that Howard had used when he’d found Tony with an upperclassman his sophomore year of college or because Tony had heard them being spit at him so often when he was younger. He doesn’t know. Maybe it was just Steve. Tall, blonde and pretty. God was Steve a looker, but that boy was dumber than a bag of rocks, or at least he acted that way.

“News flash, _Captain Asshat_ , you can’t just throw those words around anymore. It’s offensive. We have our rights now.”  
The Captain’s face is stern and stormy. Why the hell did it even matter? “If you don’t want me to call you out on it, then stop flaunting it in everyone’s faces.” His large arms cross over that impossibly broad chest. How was he not supposed to say anything about it when Stark was just strutting around? It was obscene. “Okay well, first off, this is my tower, which is my home and guess what? That means that I, _Anthony Edward Stark_ , own this fucking place. And I haven’t done any flaunting. I’m quite literally just existing and it’s apparently affecting your delicate sensibilities. I would apologize but wait,” Tony’s hands are gesticulating wildly, “I don’t fucking have anything to apologize for!” Tony mutters ‘fucking homophobe’ under his breath and much to his surprise, the Captain bristles up like Stark had just insulted his mother. Steve looks like he’s about to go in for another bout of arguing, huge shoulders taut with defensive anger that just makes Tony itch to react to it. What the fuck is it about Steve Rogers that made him so damn reactive? Before Steve can get a word out though, Pepper is stepping in between the two Avengers, perfectly manicured brows furrowed in a deep frown.

“I understand that you two don’t get along but for the sake of the team and for my sanity, I need you two to at least be on decent terms in the public. Captain, do you have any idea how bad this could be if it leaked to the media that you’re well— “ Pepper clears her throat and Stark can’t help but grin; god he loves her. “It would be a PR disaster that we would never have a chance at recovering from. If you indeed feel so strongly about Mr. Stark, perhaps it’s best that you are removed from living with the team and instead found a place of your own, that way we can reduce interactions to a minimum.”

Steve looked absolutely floored by Pepper’s suggestion. It was completely ludicrous! It was _his_ team, Stark acting as second in command and founder or not. And what would that say about him as a leader? A good leader never abandons their soldiers. Even if he does like the sound of not having to see Stark as much, he was too damn stubborn to back down or to appear soft at all in front of the other. Either way, they were teammates; second and first in command. Unfortunately for Steve, that just meant that they had to always be in touch. Rogers sighs heavily, so ready to be done with this conversation. “It’s fine. I don’t— as long as he doesn’t do anything to provoke me and he respects me, it will be fine.”

“Fat chance, asshole. You’ll earn my respect just like anyone else has and believe me, you’re nowhere close.” Tony immediately interjects.

  
Pepper sighs exasperatedly. “Well, I can’t force you two to get along. I’m only going to give this warning once. If either of you fucks up in the public eye, there’s going to be hell to pay. So keep a lid on it when you’re out and about. I don’t care what happens behind closed doors. Deal?” The engineer is the first of the two to huff out an annoyed “Deal.” If only for the chance to effectively end this conversation. He needs a drink or ten. Interacting with Rogers always left him too raw. Figuring he didn’t need to hear Steve give his acquiesces, Tony turns on his heel and heads for his lab. At least there, no one would bother him and he could drown himself in work.

  
Rogers watches the billionaire walk away from him before he can even put his hand out for them to shake on it. He shouldn’t be surprised though. Why would Tony Stark do anything honorable? The only thing that matters to Stark was Stark. He wouldn’t be the one willing to lay on the wire for everyone else. Still… the thought of his second in command not trusting or respecting him just didn’t sit well with him and really, it left him feeling a little out of sort. Steve replayed the events of earlier that day in his head, wondering where exactly he’d gone so wrong. Steve was sitting in the common room, sketching when Tony had practically sauntered in, immediately coming over to him with a flirty grin that was all too familiar. The brunette had swiped his hand over Steve’s shoulders before leaning over the back of the couch to look at his sketchbook. Steve doesn’t know what exactly caused him to snap, whether it was the weeks of unreciprocated flirting or the names that Tony often called him; darling, baby, sweet-cheeks. Or all the compliments about his body. But something about the brunette touching him and being so close to him just really set the super off and before he knew it, Steve’s larger hand was nearly crushing the small wrist inside it.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you _fucking fairy_. Next time you do, you’ll be god damn sorry.”

  
Okay so— it hadn’t been one of his best moments but, the only one to blame here was Stark. If he would have just listened to Steve and left him alone, then none of this would have happened. He remembers Tony’s face as the brunette fought like an injured animal to get away from him, somewhat— hurt, before he schooled it into anger. And from there, Steve had been surprised it hadn’t escalated more than a shouting match. Steve runs hand over his face and sighs heavily; well, at least the ordeal was over for now. Now, he just had to make sure to avoid the other man as much as he could, but the blonde had a sneaking suspicion that Stark wouldn’t be seeking out his attention anytime soon.

* * *

Well. Steve had definitely been right.

Stark avoided him like the plague, even on missions and on times they were all supposed to be gathered for meetings to discuss things about the team or SHIELD itself. Nick had looked between them suspiciously but a scathing glare from the brunette man had nullified pretty much any curiosity that there had been. And Rogers admits that it was nice, not constantly having to listen to him flirt with him or having to deal with all the man’s compliments about his body.

At first.

Stark hardly stuck around for any after mission celebrations, even when the team wanted to celebrate him. If he did, he’d glare Rogers down until the blonde found an excuse to go back to his quarters on the 60th floor. Steve thought that he would be relieved to see so little of Stark but it was always on his mind that his supposed second in command hated his guts. It bothered him more that Tony was such an integral part of the team too. He funded everything, built everything. If it weren’t for Tony, the team wouldn’t have as great gear as they did or even a place to live communally. If that wasn’t enough already, the man was a complete beast in the field as well and despite his “shoot first, ask questions later” mentality most of the time, he was a master tactician. It was becoming increasingly difficult for Steve not to want to discuss missions or training simulations with him. He’d tried, once and only that time to speak to the brunette after he had to bring in the magnetic mechanism for his shield to get looked at. Rogers had been ridiculously nervous to approach the genius’s lab, spooking a little when a female voice he recognized as Tony’s AI greeted him outside the door.

_“It’ll be just a moment, Captain Rogers. The boss is just finishing something up.”_

The door opens a few minutes later, the sound of Tony’s voice carrying him down the stairs and into the main lab where the brunette was placing a Dunce cap on one of his robots. Stark is… smiling fondly like one would at a child and it occurs to Steve that he’d never seen him smile like that before. It was a nice look on his usually smirking or scowling face. Steve had been nervous as he cleared his throat and approached, Tony’s face immediately going stoic and cold.

“I um, I was wondering if you could look at this… the mechanism keeps causing my shield to slip loose.”

Tony had motioned for Steve to set it on his work table and then had ignored him completely, speaking only to the AI he called FRIDAY when he needed it to run diagnostics. Steve had even tried to strike up conversation but he was still snubbed. And Stark, he gave Steve a wide berth as if he thought Steve would do something to him. It stung his pride and ego a little but, he had been the one who wanted this, right?

Rogers doesn’t understand what the fuck is wrong with him one day a few months later when he sees the brunette leaning against a door frame in a secluded hall of the compound and speaking (read: flirting) with Natasha, all debonair and so painfully Tony. Rogers is really confused the moment he watches the red head lay one on him; a kiss that borders on the two needing a bedroom. Since when had that happened? Steve can’t make himself look away as Tony’s hands find her breast, crawl down to her ass. Had he really forgotten that the brunette was given the playboy status for a reason? Obviously he knew his way around both parties. Suddenly, amber eyes were on him. At first there was surprise and then anger, and then— something different all together. Before he knew it, the brunette was moving his lips to her neck, and lower until Tony was on his fucking knees and pushing up the skirt Natasha was wearing as he hiked one of her legs over his shoulder. His eyes locked with Steve’s, the genius winked only moments before turning his head and after a flash of a pink tongue, the spy was tightening her fingers in Tony’s curls and throwing her head back. Yup, that was definitely his cue to leave. He should have left long before that happen at all. Tony or Natasha never verbally brought it up, but the two definitely smirked at him anytime they saw him. Things got really strange for Steve after that. First, he couldn’t stop thinking about Natasha that way and that was frustrating as hell. He’d only ever seen her as a friend and fellow colleague. Even worse, Steve woke himself up one night because he had been dreaming about Tony and Nat that other day but dream him couldn’t stop focusing on the playboy. The way his pretty mouth sucked and teased at the red head’s pale skin, the strong, thick fingers that curled in that soft looking brunette hair as the man’s pink tongue peeks out to lap the ti— Steve had jolted up in bed when he realized that it wasn’t Natasha receiving special service from one, dark eyed billionaire. Steve had spent a long time in the gym after that one.

And much to Steve’s chagrin, it had only been the first one.

For several weeks on end, the blonde found himself the subject of attention from plush lips. Those whiskey colored eyes haunted his dreams and Steve absolutely hated it. Why the fuck was this even happening? He didn’t see Tony that way at all. Well…it seemed his subconscious had different ideas. Things come to a head one day when Steve walks in on Tony and Natasha in the showers of the gym. Just really… Tony’s absolutely railing into her, the spy’s hands scrabbling for purchase on the wet wall, water cascading from Stark’s back to hers. God damn it. This was not something Steve or anyone was supposed to see but he couldn’t look away. He watched their bodies where they were connected, Stark’s apparently thick and long cock being greedily swallowed by a pretty, tight pink hole. It was such a pretty fucking sight that Steve had a hard time doing anything. He swallowed thickly before finally coming to his senses and clearing his throat. Much to his annoyance, Stark’s hips didn’t even falter one bit, but the redhead’s expression went especially vicious. “D-do you fucking mi— _Tony wai_ —“ the spy’s back bows and her mouth goes slack and Steve’s entire face is on fire as he watches them both come hard. Stark pulls free and Steve is helpless to the way his eyes immediately gravitate down to where they’d just been joined, the evidence quickly getting washed away by the shower. Stark’s dropping to his knees behind her and his amber eyes flash to Steve as he sets about eating his— oh god, Steve needs to leave now. During the meeting, Steve couldn’t keep himself under control. Every time he looked at Tony he got flashes of the shower and the first time he’d watched the playboy go down on their teammate. Those calculating eyes kept finding him too and it just made everything worse. God. Why hadn’t he looked away? Why hadn’t he just ignored them and gone on to shower like anyone else would? It wasn’t uncommon to let out a little stress with another teammate, especially when they were all fairly tight knit at this point. The boardroom clears out, leaving Stark to finish gathering his papers and Steve’s just watching him, lingering for no reason.

“Didn’t peg America’s Golden Boy for a peeping Tom. Guess everyone has their thing though.”

It takes a moment for Steve to realize that Stark had been speaking to him. It had been months since the other man had even muttered a sleepy “good morning” like he used to before the mechanic guzzled down unhealthy amounts of coffee. Steve’s just— he knows his face and the tips of his ears are going red and he doesn’t know what to say. Should he apologize? Should he deny it? God, what a fucking mess. He opens his mouth to respond but Tony beats him to it.

“If you wanted to watch, you could have just asked you know, we’re not exactly shy. Just figured you wouldn’t be interested since you’re so disgusted by me, you know, the ” _fucking fairy_.”

Tony’s tone is scathing and Steve can’t even get an apology out before the other leaves him alone in the boardroom. What the hell had that even been about? And why did he suddenly feel so guilty? He tugs at the roots of his hair with one hand. He needs to get out of the compound and let off some steam. The sandbags in the gym just weren’t doing it for him anymore. That’s all he needed. He could have a little fling and let out the pent up frustration and this whole thing with Stark and Natasha would be done and over with.


	2. Well, it sounded like a good idea at the time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's having second thoughts. Tony and Nick talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little shorter than the first. 
> 
> Still no beta, all mistakes are my own.

The flings should have worked… except they didn’t. If anything, slinking around and trying to find someone to sleep with that didn’t recognize him was more of a chore than he had time or energy for. It frustrated him to no end and Steve was just— he was always in a fucking mood now. Stark hadn’t spoken any words to him other than those that were absolutely necessary in the field or in front of press. Steve honestly thought that Tony and Natasha were something serious… well, until Tony confirmed they were just a fling when a few snap shots of the mechanic surfaced with a tall, handsome blonde in tow as he walked through the streets of New York. Tiberius Stone. The guy really chapped Steve’s ass for some fucking reason. Maybe it was the way that he seemed like he needed people to see him hanging off of Tony’s arm at all times, or vice versa. He loved pulling Stark in for a deep kiss when Steve was anywhere near.

It was really fucking hard to ignore the way that Tony would go slack and the way his lips would go cherry red afterwards. That damned mouth had haunted more dreams than Steve would like to admit.

Needless to say, Rogers was not having a good time. This combined with everything else he put up with (the annoying “integration” training from SHIELD, the team building exercises that Nick thought were necessary), Steve just— he wasn’t adjusting well. It was all too much at one time and he had only the old war vets in the homes to really relate to. And at the beginning, Steve wasn’t all that close with any of the other team either. It wasn’t their fault he just, again to absolutely no one’s surprise, had a hard time relating. Well, after getting over the general awkwardness with Natasha, she had become something of a friend and so of course, by proxy, had Barton. But they weren’t close. Not by any means. Not the way that Rhodes and Tony were. At first, Steve had really thought they were lovers, Tony certainly spoke to him like they were on a few occasions, but it was quickly made apparent that they were just… really good friends. And god, Steve was fucking envious of that. He’d tried to connect with James once, but after the whole— incident with Tony, Colonel Rhodes wanted nothing to do with him.

So yeah, Steve had definitely been out of line. And now he was paying for it in ways that he never even thought of. He really needed to fix things and fast, his moods were starting to affect his concentration on missions.

* * *

“No. Absolutely fucking not, Nick. Shove it up your ass.” Stark was not in the mood for this conversation. Besides, Rogers was a big boy, he didn’t need Tony to help him adjust, Tony thought that the Captain had made that absolutely clear. “Do you want to break this team further apart? First off, I can’t stand him, and he’s insulted by my very existence. Why the hell made you think that asking me to babysit him would go over well? We tried living in the tower together. He clearly has his own little apartment in Brooklyn now. I’m not going to be ridiculed in my own home for simply existing!”

Fury’s one good eye rolls lazily, the spy taking a seat at the head of the table. “Are you finished?” Sure, this was going about as well as he imagined, the only way it could possibly be worse is if Rogers was physically here. Thankfully, that’s wasn’t the case. Of course, Nick knew what happened. Everything had been documented and integrated as a part of Steve’s new training, but the classwork versus the real thing was on different levels of different. “It’s affecting your team and your teammates. If you lot can’t figure out how to work together then what is the purpose of this team? Tony,” Fury set both his hands on the table and for the first time in a long time, he looked tired. Well, as tired as the most dangerous man alive could look. It was unsettling. “He’s not adjusting well to all of this and you, well, you’re kind of an epicenter of everything contemporary and you also have links back to his past. In Howard, in all the things that Howard kept of the Captain’s. I know the last thing you want to hear is that he deserves a break, but it’s true. And you’re the only one I can trust to help him.”

Stark looked skeptical. True, the Captain and his dear old dad had been pretty good chums back in the day. And it was also true that Howard tirelessly searched for the Captain for years. That’s how they fished up the tessaract. Then he spent the rest of his years telling Tony he wished he had someone like Rogers for a son and that Tony would never be good enough. Part A of why Stark disliked the Captain. He’d been willing to give him a chance, after all, Tony had been a Captain America fan for a long time before the words that Howard tossed at him had become sharp and cutting. But the Captain himself gave him all the ammunition he needed to confirm his dislike. “I’m sorry I just— I don’t understand what you think I can do for him. He doesn’t want anything to do with me,” well, that was partially true, Tony had seen the way the blonde stared at him sometimes; it was so fucking confusing.

“It’s a bad idea, let the record show that I called it. I can’t offer him any help if he’s unwilling to change.”

Stark rubs his temples and lets his mind go completely blank for a moment. He knows he doesn’t really have much of a choice here. Fury was probably already moving Steve’s stuff back into the old floor of the tower as they spoke. “Just know, if something happens to me, it’s on you.”

God, Tony hated awkward situations. Stark had been right (as he usually was) when he figured that Fury was only asking as a courtesy. The bastard had moved all of Steve’s possessions to the floor below Tony and the inventor was absolutely not happy. Tony had been on his way up from the common room when none other than Steve – _fucking_ – Rogers stopped the elevator up. Tony’s first reaction was a mild panic, but it was easily replaced with a simmering anger and poorly hidden annoyance. Steve just looked spooked and then a little sheepish as he briefly hesitated at the threshold of the elevator. Stark definitely had rolled his eyes and stepped aside but hadn’t spoken a single word. He could tolerate him, but he didn’t have to like him… even if that’s what Fury had basically told him to do.

And oh, poor Rogers just looked like a kicked puppy when the scientist hadn’t responded to his quiet, “Hi, Tony.”

Had he really expected Tony to forgive and forget just like that? Granted… it had been months since the whole debacle happened but one of Tony’s many talents was holding grudges and damn it, he was the best at it. And let the record show that Tony had never verbally agreed to this whole thing happening. It just had. And now he had Captain Rogers invading his home again. Difference now was, Rogers seemed like he wanted Tony’s attention. Fat fucking chance.

Stark had strutted out that elevator door, willingly on to the wrong floor, without a second glance. He hadn’t asked for this. He wasn’t ready to just forgive Steve because he was from a different time period. It was ludicrous. If he got lucky, Steve would end up bonding with someone else on the team and then he could be their problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'll try to have a regular updating schedule at some point.


	3. Tiberius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve really dislikes Tiberius. He doesn’t know why. 
> 
> Tony wants answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I’m a little iffy about this chapter. I’m not sure if it fits well buuut, here it is. 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own.

This thing with Ty had lasted a lot longer than Tony had anticipated it would after their first little tromp in bed.They’d been friendly rivals nearly all through school and even after, but Tony could only snub him for so long. Still… Tony had expected it to be a little fling and then he could be rid of Stone. Of course it hadn’t worked out at all the way that he wanted but, it wasn’t all that bad. And while Tony hadn’t exactly been shy when it came to Natasha and his… activities, Stark felt like he was stepping on eggshells when Ty was over at the tower. Which, was absolutely ridiculous. He owed Rogers nothing and if the blonde was ever going to get that massive stick out of his ass, then being exposed to this sort of thing might have been good for him.

But Ty had a jealous streak a mile wide, and the first time he’d laid eyes on Rogers back in the tower, he had immediately started posturing. Jealousy wasn’t a quality that the engineer found attractive on anyone and it was really starting to irk him, but a brain melting kiss here, a squeeze of his hip there and the charming, debonair attitude from Tiberius had Tony sticking around. And yeah, okay. The petty parts of Tony loved watching the awkward, uncomfortable expression on the Captain’s face when Ty would run a hand up his side or pull him in for kiss. But sometimes, Tony swears there was something different in his eyes. Over the course of the first month of Steve’s return, those icy eyes would linger just a little longer each time Tiberius would pull him in.

What was that even about anyway?

It wasn’t the first time he’d caught Steve staring at him while in an intimate moment. There had only been once that he and Ty had been engaging in some heavy petting, Tony pressed against the counter in the communal kitchen. It had been late after a night out on the town and _of fucking course_ , Steve had walked in on him again. At least the situation hadn’t been quite as compromising. But Ty had been absolutely furious when he’d found out about it. And Tony would take it to his grave that he kind of… _liked_ it. Having Steve watch. For someone who had been so adamantly disgusted all those months ago, Rogers sure didn’t shy away.

Tony finally decides to confront Rogers on it.

It had been kind of a last minute thing, when Tony had gone to the gym for his work out (Rhodes had told him he was getting flabby, the bastard) there had been Rogers, all alone. And damn it, Stark just had a really bad case of curiosity. Ever the seductive mistress that got the scientist into entirely too much trouble. So, Stark strides by, right in Steve’s line of sight with eyes trained forward but absolutely aware when the other’s gaze lands on him from behind the sandbag. Good. He’d give him a little time to react. Maybe Steve would try to escape the situation, maybe he would approach him. It was definitely a toss up with Steve nowadays. Tony heads for the weight bench, setting his towel and water down before loading up the plates, ignoring the other completely. He gives him… oh maybe five minutes to either dip, or approach. It takes him two.

* * *

Steve’s just loaded his third bag when movement catches his eye in the form of Tony walking right past him, sans Tiberius. Jeez. It seemed more and more like the two were attached at the hip these days but Rogers had a feeling it was mainly due to Stone being a jealous bitch. It really shouldn’t have pissed Steve off as much as it did. It wasn’t his business. Tony wasn’t— he didn’t belong to— _ugh_! Why were things suddenly so fucking confusing around him? He wanted to talk to him. Why, was beyond him. Maybe it was the fact that they’d literally not said a word to each other in almost half a year, despite the frequency of missions and team meetings. Maybe it was the fact that Fury had hinted at the fact that Tony still had a lot of the things that Howard kept for him from the war… maybe it was just Tony. Unique, quick witted and wickedly intelligent. He commanded any room he was in immediately. And poor Steve, as hard as he fought it… he as drawn in like a moth to a flame.

They could be friends couldn’t they? Despite their differences and despite the fact that Tony might actually hate his guts? Maybe he deserves it, the cold shoulder treatment. Steve’s realizing that he can’t really blame everything and all his actions on the fact that he grew up in a completely different era. This was his life now and folks had changed quite a lot. They’d become much more accepting and much more unique. The Captain waits until Tony is nearly done setting up the bench before hesitantly walking over and clearing his throat.

“Uh, Tony. Hey. Tony.” He stumbles like an absolute idiot. Those amber eyes flash in his direction briefly, Stark straddling the bench as he waits for whatever words Steve had planned to say. He swallows thickly and is aware that he’s just standing there like a fucking ass. Fuck, he’s got to do something. Say something! “Do you need a spotter?” Jesus. Steve wants to slap himself but much to his surprise, Tony nods slowly after a beat and positions himself beneath the bar. Well, this uh, he hadn’t been prepared for Tony to actually want his presence around.

Oh boy.

This uh— the view he was getting as he settled behind the bench, hands ready to help the other man if he needed it, was not something he had taken into account when he offered. Tony’s surprisingly lean, muscular body all sharp lines beneath his clothing, the engineer’s arms strong and toned and fuck. Why was this— he should _not_ be looking at Stark like this at all. He’d spotted for others before and never been so… well, Steve was afraid to put a name to the way he was feeling right now. The blonde is almost transfixed as he watches those strong arms flex with each rep and for a moment there, he doesn’t realize that Tony’s caught him gawking.

“Problem, Captain?”

Tony’s voice surprises him from his ridiculous stupor and Steve’s first reaction is shame and then annoyance. “No, you’re just taking your sweet fucking time.” Rogers grouses, adamantly _not_ noticing the sweat begin to collect in the hollow of the other’s throat. Stark frowns and Steve can’t even be upset; he’d been the one who offered to help. “It’s not— I mean I just—“

“What’s your deal lately, capsicle? You want me to leave you the hell alone, damn near take my arm off in lieu of telling me, and then all of a sudden, you want to be friends? Don’t think I haven’t noticed the way that your eyes can’t seem to mind their own fucking business either.” Tony’s glaring up at him from where he’s laying on the bench though some of the effect is lost due to the genuine curiosity in those amber orbs. “I mean, with Tasha, I get it. You have eyes and I mean, you’ve _seen_ her. But Ty? What’s the fucking deal?” 

Oh god. Steve is— he doesn’t know how to answer any of this. What is he supposed to say, huh? “Oh well, I guess I realized that I kinda like looking at you and I wanna be your friend now that you stopped talking to me?” No — fuck — absolutely not. And sure, he could probably lie through his teeth about Tony and Natasha, but the fact of the matter was that he’d let his eyes linger on the pair way too many times. Tiberius always shot him knowing looks, as if he’s aware of a joke that Steve isn’t. It’s frustrating as hell and it makes Steve feel all prickly with anxiety. He doesn’t have any answers that make sense or that don’t end up making him sick to his stomach with implications. Steve’s arms drop limply to his sides as he’s edging away from bench and from Tony. He needs to leave, he’s not ready for this kind of confrontation. What exactly had he been expecting though from Tony? Hell, he couldn’t blame him at all.

There’s more movement from their left and Steve realizes it’s Stone, looking for Tony no doubt. Steve’s jaw clenches so hard his teeth grind together. Doesn’t the man have a company to run or something? Stone’s icy eyes land on him and he flashes a sharp smirk, purposefully bumping past him as he makes his way over to Tony who’s climbing off the bench. “Rogers, you didn’t answer me, _hey_ —“ Tony bats at Ty’s hands as he watches Steve swiftly turn and head out the door. “ ** _Rogers_**!” The engineer calls after him to no avail. Damn it. Guess he came on too strong. His amber eyes pin Ty with an annoyed look, the blonde rolling his own blue pair that reminded Tony too much of Steve’s. Maybe Tony should tell him so, just to piss Ty off. Stark rubs a hand over his face; Jesus, what a mess. Next time. He’s sure they’ll be a next time, somewhere Tiberius can’t interfere. It’s unfair to have those blue eyes trained on him all the time and not have a clue as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos bring me great joy 👌🏽


	4. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since I've updated, I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block. There is another chapter in the works, but have this little tidbit for the meantime. 
> 
> Sorry its so short and thank you again to all those who comment, give kudos and subscribe!
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own.

Steve’s a fucking mess. He just—he hadn’t expected Tony to confront him like that, not after so long of the two avoiding each other. He couldn’t get the other’s questions or voice out of his head. Why _had_ he been leering like some pervert recently? Why was it so damn difficult to mind his business? Why did seeing Tony with Tiberius of all people, fucking piss him off? What the hell was his deal? The Captain has been holed up in his room for the last two days. How the hell was he supposed to face Stark after _that_? And god, Tiberius had been there too. Been there to watch Steve skedaddle his way right the fuck out of there like a dog with its tail between its legs. It was fucking embarrassing.

To make matters worse, his mind can’t stop wandering to the way the muscles beneath Tony’s perfect olive skin flexed, the dip and hollow of his collar bones. The way the bright flush from exertion made the scattered freckles on his face pop. It seemed like the more he tried to fight it, the more he thought of the billionaire. _Why_? What was happening? God, times like this, he wished he had someone to talk to, someone to—reassure him. These thoughts invading his head left him anxious and raw and just… he didn’t know what to do.

Steve wasn’t--- he wasn’t like _that._ Like Tony. Like Tiberius Stone. Steve was an honest man, with honest and regular ideas. Hell, he’d been so sweet on Peggy back before the ice. If Steve had ever gotten the opportunity, he probably would have asked her to marry him. He could see himself settling down and having a family maybe. Then his mind drifts to Bucky. The brunette had been his friend for so long. Sure, he remembers sometimes taking a peek at the other when they would change, maybe his gaze lingered a little too long, but they were best friends, they were comfortable it was—it wasn’t like _that._ No. The blonde cradles his head between his large hands. It feels so heavy and full to the brim and Steve really just wants all of these perverse, invasive thoughts to go away. He was a good man. He’d gone to church with his mother every Sunday until the days she was too sick to move. Steve had gone long after she died, Bucky always at his side. Rogers doesn’t ever remember looking at another man in _any_ kind of way, well, perhaps envy but that soon changed after the Army. And even then, after months on end without any feminine attention… Just… why now? What was it about Stark that just made him lose all sensibility and reason?

Stark was—arrogant. Annoying. He always had to be the center of attention. There wasn’t a filter between the man’s obviously too big brain and that filthy mouth of his. “ _God damn it._ ” Steve growled, upset that his mind was instantly drawn back to thoughts about the other man’s stupid, perfect pout. What the fuck was wrong with him? He really needed to get it together. How was he supposed to help lead the team and make proper decisions when his head was all jumbled up? Clearly it had been enough for Fury to force him to move back into the tower and try to make amends with Stark. And well, Steve wanted to try. He really did. There was just one stupid fucking obstacle in his way: Tiberius Stone. The arrogant prick that just riled Steve up to no end. If Steve could just get passed him, if he could just screw his god damned head on right, then maybe, just maybe, he and Tony could, at the very least, hash things out.

Easier fucking said than done.


	5. It's his own damned business.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve a teeny bit into Tony and Ty's "relationship".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy.   
> I promise I'm still here, things have just not fallen into place like I've wanted them to with this story buuut, hello, here we are. 
> 
> Still no beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Things with Tiberius definitely took a hard turn for Tony after that day in the gym. Granted, things with Ty weren’t ever all rainbows and hearts to begin with but… the mean streak the other blonde had reserved only for those he didn’t care for had suddenly began to appear for Tony. In the beginning, it was just shitty things being said beneath his breath. A passive aggressiveness that Tony could ignore; Ty was a bit of a diva after all. Then things began escalating a bit. They began arguing. Ty would try to grab him after Tony would try and move away from him. Tony might have started drinking a little more… He might have been a bit more stressed. Tiberius was convinced that something was going on between Tony and Captain Rogers and honestly, that couldn’t be any further from the truth. Tony hadn’t been able to get the Captain alone after that day. He had so many questions yet no chance to ask them. On missions, if Stark tried to ask, he’d get scolded to stay on task like a child. It was absolutely frustrating and a little disheartening if he were being honest. Tony had thought that maybe, just maybe, Steve had finally been willing to move around the whole, “ _I hate you because you’re gay and I’m catholic.”_ Thing, but Tony must have spooked the blonde something fierce.

It isn’t until one day, exactly two months after the incident in the gym that Steve approaches him again.

Stark had just gotten off the elevator, sunglasses still on and stumbling enough that anyone who had spent any time around him would know that he was drunk. Fuck. What was it, 10, 11 in the morning? He’d… he had definitely had a rough night. Tiberius had been furious that Tony had had an overnight mission and hadn’t checked in with him and honestly? Stark definitely had the chance to but Ty was the last person he wanted to talk to. Tony’s trying his best to weave around the others, no greeting or anything from him. He just wants to get to the kitchen so he can chug a burning cup (or three) of coffee before the debrief. And fuck, he really must be drunk because instead of stepping around Clint like he’d planned to, the scientist crashes straight into him, toppling them both to the hard floor.

“ _Jesus-fucking-Christ, Stark,_ its 10:30 in the morn—" Barton’s words are cut short and Tony realizes then that his glasses had been knocked off in the fall.

_Shit._

“Yeah, yeah, sorry feather-brain.” Tony quips, ignoring the way feeling of all the other eyes of his teammates.

Seriously, it was not that big of a deal. Tony’s right eye was slightly swollen and definitely bruising something nasty, but they’d just come back from a mission the day before, so why were they all looking at him like that? So what if Ty had been obsessively calling after him? So what if he was fucking drunk as a god damned skunk. They never seemed to care before; it wasn’t any of their business.

Barton looks towards their leader, but the blonde is actively ignoring the whole interaction. He’d seen what the damage was though… it was hard not to. And he really, _really,_ shouldn’t care. I’'s not any of his business, Tony had signed up for that all on his own. Tony had chosen to get with Stone and that was that. Still… somehow, Steve found himself following his second in command into the common room kitchen.

“That’s quite the shiner. What happened yesterday? Did I miss something?”

And yeah, okay, Steve is playing a little coy. He knows that there was no way that Stark would have gotten injured during their mission. It was a simple recon, collect information bullshit. But there was no way Tony had that before they got there… it was fresh, like last afternoon fresh. Steve found that it really irritated him to no end. Tony wouldn’t even look at him for Pete’s sake. “What happened, Stark?”

Tony was—well, he was more than a little surprised to be approached by the Captain. He figured that Steve would think that Tony had gotten exactly what he’d deserved and left it at that. The mechanic avoids looking at Steve completely, choosing to focus his attention on the coffee pot quietly burbling on the counter in front of him. “It’s nothing that you or the team should be worried about.” There’s a tense quite after, as if Steve is deciding exactly how he wants to react to him and Tony doesn’t like it one bit. Steve hated him, didn’t he? So why the fuck was he here, asking about his stupid black eye? Tony can see from his peripherals that Rogers is trying this best to come up with something to say and Tony’s not sure why it pisses him off to no end. Why was he even here, stupidly standing in front of him as if the two of them were on any kind of friendly terms? The Captain goes to open his mouth, but Stark is quicker, sharper.

“None of you seemed all that concerned with anything I’ve done in the past, just because you suddenly feel guilty and unsure of yourself, that doesn’t give you the right to invade my privacy. Whatever bullshit you were about to say, save it. You don’t give a shit anyway.” Tony forgoes a mug and fills a thermos full of coffee, pleased with the slightly constipated look on Steve’s face at the dismissal. It wasn’t their business; he would deal with it.

* * *

Okay so—Tony wasn’t exactly the best at dealing with the things he said he would. Things with Ty had…. Well, they definitely haven’t gotten any _better_. In fact, things were probably worse than they’d ever been with the blonde. They consistently argued and fought, even in front of Tony’s teammates. It was-- _Jesus_ , Tony didn’t even know how to deal with it sometimes. He disliked the mixed looks from the other Avengers a lot, but Tony especially hated the looks from Rogers. The thing was, he couldn’t ever place exactly what emotion the blonde was sending him. Sometimes it looked like pity (which Stark hated with a passion). Sometimes, usually when Tiberius was being especially cruel, there would be a tiny glint of – something. _Something_ that definitely didn’t belong there at all. Something too close to jealousy or something equally as stupid. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part which, was fucking ridiculous in itself. He didn’t like Rogers, not after the way that he’d been belittled and treated. Not that Ty was any better. God damn it, Tony sure knew how to pick them didn’t he?

Today’s little slice of life includes a meeting with Fury and the rest of the team about some sort of gala they were all required to attend on their behalf. Wonderful. Tony’s hungover as fuck and more focused on trying to will away the pain in his jaw and midsection. Whiskey colored eyes venture a glance at the digital clock hanging over Fury’s head. Shit. It was nearly lunch time. He was supposed to meet Ty. Stark’s wringing his hands a little beneath the table, his leg is bouncing incessantly. He just— he was not in the mood to entertain Ty today. And what the fuck was he even so afraid of? He was god damn Iron Man for fuck’s sake. Still… Tiberius had known him for a long time and the man’s freakin’ specialty was blackmail. Tony didn’t need anymore bad press.

“I’m sorry, Stark. Am I boring you?” Fury’s voice boomed in the meeting room and Tony startles.

That one dark eye is laser focused on him, as if the Director can see right through him. Tony finds it absolutely unsettling. “Uh, no sir, I was just—” Tony swallows thickly, the eyes of his teammates weighing heavily on him and his quickly crumbling composure. _Come on, Stark, get it together._ The inventor takes a deep breath and offers a snarky grin, “I just didn’t know we needed an entire briefing on a celebration about us, Nick. It’s not like our identities are secrets. We show up, we mingle, probably get Spangles here to give a speech and then everyone goes home happy.” There. That was an appropriately Tony response. It seemed to be, by the way that Fury is glaring at him and the rest of the team kind of turns away. All except Steve of course, those stupid, pretty baby blues focused on him. Fury works his jaw for a moment and then extends a hand towards the door.

“Rogers, Stark, stay. The rest of you are dismissed.”

Tony looks up at the digital clock again, it was exactly noon; he knew Tiberius would be waiting outside the door. The mechanic stands, hands placed on the table to keep himself from fidgeting too much. What the hell had he done now?

“This Saturday is especially important for the Avengers, Stark. I know that galas are second nature to you, but it doesn’t mean I will tolerate your disrespect while I’m giving the rest of the team a briefing. There are other inner workings at play and if you were listening, which I’m going to assume you weren’t, you would know that we’re gathering more intel.” Tony opens his mouth to speak but Fury’s holds up his palm and Tony’s mouth shuts with a quiet _snap._ “That is why, Tony, you will not be attending with Tiberius Stone. The last thing this team needs is the press catching wind of the nature of your relationship with him.” The look Fury pins him with is plain as day: Fury knows. He knows exactly what’s going on and Tony well... he doesn’t know if he should be relieved or upset.

“So… what? You just expect me to show up dateless? That would be an even bigger faux pax.” Steve still hasn’t said a word and the bored way Fury is staring at him is really beginning to grind on his nerves. Come on, it was five past now, he was late and now, he was going to explain to Ty that he wasn’t allowed at the gala. Wonderful.

“You all will be going as a team, so none of you will have dates. If you’re truly abhorrent to the idea of showing up alone, then I would suggest being on time. Or if you ask nicely enough, maybe you could convince the Captain to walk you down the red carpet.” Nick easily catches on to the way that Tony keeps looking up towards the clock; Tiberius sure has the once playboy whipped.

Tony’s eyes nearly bug out of his head at the same time that Steve sputters something indignant. Did—had Fury just made a joke?

“As it stands now, your _boyfriend_ will not be allowed into the gala at all. Rogers, I expect you to make sure everything goes smoothly and that we gather the intel from suspected persons that we need. Tony… well, I suppose you know how to behave yourself enough. Go.” Fury dismisses them with a wave of his hand. What the actual fuck? Tony wasn’t sure if it was just because he was hung over and tired or what, but he was—confused? Rogers follows after him and sure enough, before Tony knows what hit him, Ty’s large hand is wrapping painfully around his arm and pulling him in.

“You’re late. You know that—” two pairs of equally blue eyes clash as Rogers steps through the doorway. Steve’s flick to the iron grip on his arm and then to Tony’s own and once more to Stone’s icy blues before he turns away without so much as uttering a word. Tony had seen it though, or maybe imagined it. The way the soldier’s jaw worked; those impossible shoulders hunch up tightly. Why? Tony just wanted to know, why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a bunch for reading, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos and subscribes! You all give me inspiration!


End file.
